digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kazu's Upgrade
(En:) |written by=(En:) Seth Walther |directed by= |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) November 4, 2001 (En:) February 23, 2002 |continuity= }} Synopsis is in a flying cage that passes a blue spiky building to head towards a red glowing spiky tower. Back in the desert, Jeri, , Rika, , , Kazu and Kenta are looking for Henry, Terriermon, and Takato. Kenta offers to temporarily become Guilmon's Tamer but he refuses and runs away. Kenta runs after them and falls into quicksand, with everyone else following soon after. They fall into a lush forest area with a lake. They hear a voice and go to investigate. They see throw a boulder into the lake while calling for . Andromon accuses them of being Orochimon's henchmen, but changes his mind and introduces himself as a hero when he sees they don't know who Orochimon is. Orochimon, an eight headed serpent Digimon, comes out of the water from behind him. Andromon turns and fires missiles at Orochimon, who isn't hurt. Orochimon retaliates and sends Andromon flying. Orochimon turns and stares at Jeri, until Leomon rushes to protect her. He then leaves. Kazu realizes Andromon is hurt, and suggests there might be a village in the direction of smoke on the horizon. They reach the village and look inside the large building. It is a factory where Gekomon use data packets to make milkshakes. The Tamers ask a Gekomon for medical help for Andromon, but he refuses. He explains that the Gekomon lived peacefully until Orochimon fell from the sky. He threatened to eat them if they didn't feed him. Andromon didn't want to be a slave to Orochimon, so he has fought Orochimon ever since. Every time there is a fight, the Gekomon have to clean up the mess. They talk Gekomon into giving them some milkshake and data packets, and take Andromon away to heal him. Andromon heals, but degenerates into Guardromon. Suddenly, Orochimon grabs Jeri and runs off to the lake. Leomon and the others run after him. Leomon starts swimming after Orochimon, but is no match in the water. Jeri starts serving him milkshakes to try and make him sleepy. The Tamers hope for Jeri's safety, when Guardromon wakes up. While Leomon, Rika, Renamon, Guilmon and Kazu toss around ideas, Guardramon says he knows how to rescue Jeri. The group goes and convinces the Gekomon to help them. They ride in the barrels to Orochimon's island. Renamon, Leomon and Guilmon jump out and attack Orochimon. Jeri tells everyone she tried to get Orochimon sleepy, but the Gekomon reveals that he gets stronger the more he drinks. Guilmon, Renamon and Leomon all destroy an Orochimon head, but also get hit. Leomon says the heads they destroyed were fakes as Orochimon brings back the destroyed heads. Jeri decides to try helping with the LadyDevimon card. It allows Leomon to destroy Orochimon in one hit using LadyDevimon's "Darkness Wave". The Gekomon start celebrating by singing, when a Digivice appears in front of Kazu, making him Guardromon's partner. Everyone cheers except Kenta, who is now even more depressed cause now everyone has a Digimon partner except him. Guilmon wonders where Takato is, as he, Henry and Terriermon all finally land in water somewhere. Featured characters (1) * (2) * (2) * (9) |c5= * (2) * (14) * (15) |c6= * (12) *' ' (13) *''LadyDevimon'' (16) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions Quotes Orochimon: "Your service pleases us." Jeri: "Thanks! I always do get the biggest tips!" Orochimon: "You shall live." Jeri: "And that's my best tip yet." :—And what a tip it is! Orochimon: "But displease us and be destroyed!" Jeri: "Right. Please you: Good. Displease you: Horrible Death." :—Sounds like a fair trade. Leomon: "What's so funny?" Orochimon: "Nothing! Except that the snakes you sought to silence are simply simulations!" :—Try saying that five times fast. "Digi-Modify! LadyDevimon Activate!" :—'Jeri's' first (and last) modify card. "I thought peace for you Gekomon meant singing all day. Or at least what you call singing." "That gets worse every time I hear it." :—'Guardromon' comments on the Gekomon's 'singing'. Kazu: "A Digivice? For me? No Way! I can't believe it. I'm really a Tamer!" Guardromon: "I can't believe it! You're my partner!" Kazu: "That's great buddy! I'm your partner!" Jeri: "Hey! Congrats!" Kenta: "Oh great! Now everyone got partners but me! I probably get stuck with Boringdramon or something! No Fair!" :—'Kenta' focuses on his own problems after Kazu becomes a tamer. Other notes in the original, and Jeri was trying to make Orochimon drunk. |DIGIMON REFERENCES= |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The Japanese title card image depicts Andromon, Kazu, and Guardromon. *Kazu announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Ein Partner für Kazu